Endlessly & Forever
by RememberUs
Summary: Having his heart broken by one of his best friends has put Hikaru Hitachiin in a downward spiral. His brother and friends try to cheer him up, but none succeed. How will he feel when one girl changes his world?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys, this is my new Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction, it's the sequal to Love in a Hopeless Place. You should read that first, but you don't have to!_**

_-Recap-_

_"But what about Hika-chan?"_

_"Well, he'll find a girl who isn't in love with someone else," I bite my lip at look at MItsukuni._

_"Y-y-you love someone, Haruhi?" his eyes tear up and his lips are trembling._

_"Oh, Mitsukuni. Of course I do. I'm in love... with you," with that I press my lips to his and his arms wrap around my waist, right where they should be._

_-End of recap-_

My brother's mood has soured over the past three months, and although we spent hours in the sun and on vacation, it's now time again to go to school.

"Hikaru?" I call and wait in the foyer for him to come downstairs. I hope he doesn't start the year off sullen. It would be such a bad beginning. Much to my surprise, he saunters down the grand staircase, blazer tossed over his shoulder and hair parted in just the right way.

"I'm here," he laughs and hip bumps me before walking to the limo.

"Hikaru! I missed you," I smile gently at him as the car starts up.

"I've been here."  
"You were here, but you've been... gone, it's hard to explain," I want to ask him why the sudden attitude change, but I shouldn't push him yet.

"I just feel like it's going to be a good year."

**Oh, I hope so, I really hope everything will be okay again, I'm excited.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, I know in my previous fanfiction, Tamaki, Mori, Hunny and Haruhi were third years, and the twins were first years and Kyoya was whatever he is... But I'm not sure how grades go in Japan, just think that the oldest are in their 'senior' year and the twins are second years. Thanks!_**

**_Also, shout out to Grace! I'll take your review from Love in a Hopeless Place into consideration for next time ;) also thanks for my first review on this :)_**

"Hikaru!" Tamaki exclaims and smiles when Kaoru steps in after me. "Kaoru!" He pulls us into a huge hug. We've hung out a bit over summer recess, but it's never the same.

"Hey, Boss," I hug him back before pulling away with Kaoru.

"Oh, I'm so excited to start a new year! How much fun we'll have and new ladies to please!" he goes on but I'm already inattentive. The music room has been remodeled. We actually have a bowl of rose petals near the door. I didn't think we could get any cheesier with all of the rose perfume that we spray on the door every morning, but we just did. Basically, the furniture is all new, dark and comfortable in contrast to the now stark-white walls. Soon enough Kyoya walks out of the back room, a newer black notebook in hand. Maybe the old one was so filled with notes. I wonder what he does with old books...

"Tama-chan! Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Kyo-chan!" Hunny runs into the room and launches himself at us. We share a new group hug when Haruhi walks in behind him, adjusting her tailored school coat on her slender frame and looking up with sparkling eyes.

"Hey, guys!" she smiles at our embrace. "How was your summer?"

"Fine," Kyoya, short and to the point, nothing changed there.

"Mine was wonderful, and if you didn't notice, out room has been redecorated," he gestures and for the first time I notice the piano shiny and bright in the corner instead of hidden.

"Yes, it's nice," Haruhi smiles and looks at Kaoru and I.

"Our summer was good," we reply. We don't mean to talk in unison, it just happens. "We spent a month in Europe," we say, once again simultaneously.

"Really? I was mostly in America," Haruhi smiles. That would explain her new look. Her hair has grown out, all deep brown except the tips are still a glowing blonde from previous bleaching. It's styled up into a quiff. I guess that's what they call it. (If you need a visual, look up Niall Horan at his brother's wedding, just has not as long.) Her skin is glowing with a slight tan and she's gotten a bit taller. She reaches about up to Hunny's nose now. Basically, she's a goddess. Kaoru's head rests on my shoulder and I smile at his antics.

"So, first day of school is over, you guys ready for the club?" Haruhi asks. I haven't even noticed Mori standing behind her.

"Naturally, boys, get ready!" Tamaki exudes happiness as we all find a comfy place to settle. "Kyoya, please get the desserts ready!"

I'm sure Kyoya mumbles something before wandering purposefully off to the back room. I guess we have a fridge back there now.

"Ready boys?!" Tamaki spreads his arms wide and smiles at us.

"Ready!" Kaoru and I shout.

"Let the hosting begin!" he turns and flings the door wide, rose petals scattering in the breeze the doors created.

Girls in elegant yellow dresses flow into the room.

Here we go again.


	3. Chapter 3

*Kazuko Ito POV*

Of course my new school has to have a ridiculous uniform. I tie my long dark-blonde hair into a loose ponytail, draping over the shoulder of the yellow monstrosity.

"Goodbye," I call to my mother before walking out the door. Her high-paying job moved us closer to this 'Ouran' place and that's where I go to school now.

"Oh, I have a modeling job right after school and you've been invited!" she calls after me.

"Mom, I don't want to model!"

"This will pay for your new school uniform?" That peaks my attention and I wait outside the door.

"What?"

"I'll pick you up after school in the limo." She always gets her way. But, I love her, my walk to the limo is short and uneventful until we reach the school, when all hell breaks loose.

"Haruhi, you promised to come with us to our mother's new fashion show tonight," two redheaded boys walked past with a small brunette boy between them. And now I', between them as I walk out of the limo.

"Hey, watch where you're going," a pinched voice says and I stand.

"I'm so sorry," I'm flustered from landing on the ground. The brunette bends over and picks up my books, handing them to me with a gentle smile.

"Thank you," I smile back and one of the redheads takes my books from me.

"Let me take those for you, it's the least I can do for running into you," He smiles at me. "I'm Kaoru, this is my brother Hikaru, and our small friend here is Haruhi."

"Hi," I'm sure my cheeks are blushing pink, but I've always been told it brings out the blue in my eyes.

"I'm Kazuko."

"You must be the new transfer student," Haruhi smiles and leads me away with the two other boys behind us. I nod, I suppose it's easier to stay quiet. (I imagine her as Asuka Kirishima.)

"We have a new transfer?" A blonde boy (I'd say he looks grade school) prances over and Takes Haruhi's hand (Darn, Haruhi is cute. All cute boys are gay.)

"Yup, this is Kazuko..." Haruhi trails and Blondie smiles at me.

"Ito."

"Well, Kazuko Ito, this is Mitsukuni."

"But everyone calls him Hunny," Kaoru says. Hikaru is silent. Speaking of silence, a tall jet-black haired boy has been silently walking with us ever since Hunny arrived.

"And Takashi!" Hunny squeals and climbs (rather like a monkey) to sit on Takashi's shoulder.

"You can call him Mori, I'll explain everything later," Haruhi says. I nod and smile, in ten minutes I can at least say if not all of them, then I have two new friends by the names of Haruhi and Kaoru.

By the time we get inside, it's warmer and this dress is suffocating me.

"Where are we going?" I ask, trying to be polite but I hope we're going inside soon because I'm hot as Hell.

"Music Room 3," Hunny says.

"What's in there?"

"Oh, we're all part of a club."

"Can I be in it?" Hunny blushes.

"It's kind of a boy club, but you can come after school."

"Why would I come if it's a boy's club?" I ask and he smiles.

"You'll see."

Finally we enter and the air conditioning soothes my itchy arms (this dress. God.)

We walk about for a bit until coming to a door.

"Welcome," the twins say cheekily in my ears. The doors open and rose petals are thrown out at me, it's cheesy but... Dainty and pretty. Some weird boy's club.

"Hello, beautiful," a tall blonde boy stands slightly bent over to be at my height.

"Tama-chan!" Hunny waves and the other boys file in, I see a taller guy sitting in a chair, writing in a journal.

"Hi there," I smile and he takes my hand kissing it... This isn't the Middle Ages... But it was cute.

"I am Tamaki Suoh, and you are?"

"Kazuko Ito." He leads me over to a couch and we sit, my poofy dress making it a bit harder to sit.

"Beautiful."

"So what kind of club is this?" I ask and he smiles brightly.

"Why, it's a host club." A host club. It had to be a host club.

*Haruhi POV*

As soon as Tamaki said host club, Kazuko's eyes tightened and she promptly stood and exited.

*Kyoya POV*

We always get the tortured girls walking in here. Haruhi had family issues and Kazuko obviously has host club issues. Great. Obviously someone is going to fall for her. I know it.


End file.
